


Am I Good Enough?

by Malecjournal



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Cheating, Depression, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mating Run, No Hale Fire, Omega Stiles, Panic Attacks, Possessive Derek, Protective Derek, Scott is a Bad Friend, Self Harm, Smutt, not between derek and stiles, sterek, sterek is endgame, werewolf Stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 18:59:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14455707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malecjournal/pseuds/Malecjournal
Summary: Stiles and Theo have been dating five months. Tomorrow is the day that Theo is finally going to claim to Stiles. Or so he thought. The night before he finds out something that he never wanted to find out that leaves him heartbroken and when a certain alpha finds out, there is hell to pay for the people who had hurt Stiles.(Sterek is end game so done worry.)





	Am I Good Enough?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this story. (:  
> Warning: this chapter contains self harm. Please don't read if it's something that gets to you (:

Stiles never thought that this would happen. That he would finally be getting mated to someone he loved. That he would no longer have to go to those horrid mating runs anymore. Tomorrow night was the night he was going to be claimed once and for all and he couldn't be happier about it. Just in time too because the day after would be the mating run where all unclaimed omega's were forced to go and Stiles would no longer be one of those omega's. 

There was a pack meeting tonight and stiles decided to do something nice for his future mate before the pack meeting started. He drove to Theo's favorite ice cream place and got him his favorite chocolate fudge milkshake and headed towards Theo's apartment. When he got there he used the key that Theo had gave him and unlocked the door letting himself in. However right as he stepped in he froze. He heard the voice of his best friend coming from Theo's bedroom.

Stiles gently sat the milkshake down and headed towards the bedroom. When he placed his hand on the doorknob that's when he heard it. He heard a moan and his blood ran cold. He threw open the door to see Scott laying on the bed shirtless with his pants unzipped and Theo hovering above him kissing down his neck. The two didn't even realize Stiles was there until he left an involuntary whimper to leave his lips. 

Theo's and Scott's head shot towards the door and the two scrambled away from each other. Stiles took a step back as he saw Theo walk towards him.

"Stiles baby...it's not what it looks like."

Stiles shook his head. "No? Then what the hell is this? Because to me it looked like you were just about to have sex with my best friend. Tell me i'm wrong."

Scott was the one to whimper this time. "Stiles..."

"All this time when I asked you why you smelt like Scott and you told me it was because he was my best friend and he was important to me that you wanted to get to know him better. Well you certainly did that. Why Theo? I thought...I thought you loved me." 

Theo sighed. "Stiles... It's just Scott gives me what I want. You wouldn't let me spend your heats with you or have any sex with you. Scott did. And...I love him too. I don't love you anymore Stiles. You were boring and I always had to be careful around you. You talk too much sometimes and it get's annoying. I don't want to do this with you anymore. But maybe if you changed..." 

"i need to go. I'm going to be sick." Stiles said as he turned around and started to head towards the door. 

Theo reached out and grabbed Stiles's wrist. "Baby we can work this out."

Stiles shook his head and yanked his wrist out of Theo's hold. He then threw the apartment key across the apartment and walked out the door slamming the door behind him. He got into his jeep and told him self not to cry. Not yet. He drove all the way to his own apartment and when he finally got inside and collapsed on his bed, that's when he let the tears flow and a sob to rip from his throat. 

"Not good enough. I'm never good enough." Stiles said over and over again as he hugged his pillow to his chest. 

He then started to get the itch. The itch he hadn't felt since he and Theo became a couple. He got off his bed with tears still flowing and walked into his bathroom. He reached under the sink and grabbed a blade and a bottle of liquid wolfsbane. He opened up the bottle and poured it onto the blade before lining the blade onto his skin of his arm and slicing a cut and then another one. He felt him self cry harder as he slid down the bathroom wall and continue to cut into his skin.

He thought of what Theo had said. He was boring. Theo had to be careful around him.He talked too much. He was annoying, Theo wanted him to change. With each though he cut himself again and again. Feeling the burn made him feel at ease. It made him feel like he deserved the pain. His boyfriend cheated on him with his best friend. The one person he had always trusted and now....he couldn't even stand the thought of calling Scott his best friend anymore. His mom died when he was 12 and his father died last year due to a hunter who shot a wolfsbane bullet into his heart. He had no one left and he didn't know what to do.

*An hour later at Derek's loft*  
Derek looked down at his watch. Stiles, Theo, and Scott were late to the pack meeting. Derek's sisters and uncle, Erica, Boyd, Isac, Allison, Jackson, And Lydia were there sitting on the couches waiting for it to start. It wasn't much of a meeting but a pack night where the pack spent time with each other. Everyone always looked forward to it. Even Derek but he wouldn't admit it out loud. 

It was thirty past the time they were supposed to arrive and Derek let out a growl when he heard Theo's motorcycle pull up. Derek got up and walked over to the door pulling it open and what he saw made him freeze. Scott was behind Theo on the motorcycle with his arms around Theo's waist. That was strange. Shouldn't it be Stiles instead of Scott? When the two got off the motorcycle and made their way towards Derek, the alpha roared. He marched right up to the two and grabbed them both by the neck and slammed them both on the wall. 

"Where is Stiles? WHAT DID YOU DO?" Derek roared out as he could smell what the two had done before they came over.

"Derek. Let us explain." Scott choked out.

Suddenly the pack was surrounding them and everyone was glaring at Scott and Theo. Derek shook his head and dropped the two.

"Oh god. I have to find him. Don't let them leave." Derek said turning to look at his pack.

Jackson nodded. "Go. We will deal with these two."

Derek nodded and let out a howl before he shifted into his wolf form and ran. He ran until he got to Stiles's apartment and when he breathed in he could scent the pain and sadness and hurt coming off of stiles and he wasn't even inside the apartment yet. Not only that but he smelt blood which made his wolf go crazy. Before he ran inside he shifted back to his human self and inside the apartment complex and up three flights of stairs before getting to Stiles's door. He turned the door handle and was surprised to see the door was unlocked. 

When he shut the door he froze once more that day when he heard a heartbreaking sob. He ran inside as he followed the noise and when he got there his heart shattered. Stiles was leaning up against the bathroom wall with his knees to his chest and his head resting on them. His arms were stretched out with a blade in one hand and blood and cuts running along the other arm. The scent of an omega in distress was so strong that Derek couldn't help but let out a growl.

Stiles's head sprung up only to find Derek with glowing eyes and claws looking right at him. Stiles whimpered and tried to hide the blade but it was no use. Derek was there gently grabbing his wrist so he couldn't. Derek then grabbed the blade and hissed when he felt it burn his skin. He quickly deposited it in the sink and moved to grab a washcloth from the bathroom closet and ran it under cool water before walking back and sitting down in front of Stiles.

Without a word Derek gently grabbed Stiles's cut up arm and placed it in his lap as he started to clean the blood away. He knew that the cuts were going to take a week to heal because of the wolfs bane he had used. If he hadn't then they would have healed up already.

"Do you have bandages Stiles?" Derek asked softly.

Stiles nodded and pointed to under the sink. Derek nodded and scooted his body a little so he could reach under and find the bandages he needed. He then started to wrap Stiles's arm and when he was done he placed the bandages aside and looked right at Stiles. 

"What happened?" Derek whispered.

Stiles closed his eyes and squeezed them shut. "Theo and Scott...they....."

"What did they do Stiles?" 

"I wanted to do something nice for Theo you know? Tomorrow was supposed to be the night where he claimed me and we would be officially mates. So I grabbed him his favorite milkshake and I went over. When I got there I...I heard noises and when I opened Theo's bedroom door....Scott was on his bed with Theo over him and they...how could he do this? How could they both do this to me? I thought he loved me? Why can't I just be good enough Derek? I'm never going to be good enough. I hate him. I hate them both."

Stiles then broke down into a sob once more. Derek quickly moved so he could wrap his arms around Stiles. 

"I'm going to kill them." Derek growled out.

"I don't want to do this anymore. I was so excited Derek. You had no idea. I thought that someone had finally loved me. That I would finally get a mate. But it was all a lie. Now I'm going to have to go to the mating run and I....I thought I was done with that. I hate that place. I don't want some stranger claiming me. I don't.....why did I have to be annoying? Why couldn't I just have sex with him?" 

Derek's eyes bled red again and he pushed away from Stiles so he could look at him.

"What?" Derek asked in a whisper.

"Theo told me that he loves Scott and that he doesn't love me anymore because...because i'm boring and I talk too much and i'm annoying. And that he had to be careful around me. He told me that Scot gives him sex and that he doesn't love me because I won't spend my heats with him or have sex with him. But I had a reason. I told him I didn't want to do that yet until the day we became mates because I wanted it to mean something. I.....God i'm so stupid. I'm pathetic."

Derek shook his head and cupped Stiles's face. "NO! Don't you ever think that way about yourself. You're not stupid or pathetic. Those things he said? Stiles he's wrong. You're amazing and wonderful. And Scott? God. He's your fucking best friend I can't believe this. You don't deserve this Stiles. I'm so sorry."

"I hate them so much Derek." Stiles said as he buried his face into Derek's neck and cried.

"I'm gonna kill them. I'm going to rip their throats out." Derek said trying to hold back his anger so the omega would calm down.

"You know this is the second time I've had someone not love me back. Why can't someone love me the way I love them?" Stiles whispered.

Derek closed his eyes. He knew Theo was one of the people but who was the first one? He wanted to ask. He wanted to hurt that person who had hurt Stiles. But he didn't because Stile's didn't need to be asked such a question at this time. So Derek just held him close.

The day when Stiles and Theo announced that they were dating was one of the worst days of his life. Derek has always been in love with Stiles. But he was too afraid to admit it or to do anything about it. So when he heard the news he stayed for an hour at his loft where everyone celebrated before running out into the woods in anger and in heartbreak. 

The second worst day of his life was a month ago when they told the pack that they were offically going to mate and be bonded. That night his heart shattered and he stayed in the woods for three days straight.

But this day right now? He knew he should be happy because Stiles was no longer with Theo. But he wasn't because the love of his life was hurting so bad. This was now the third worst day of his life. He was going to make Theo and Scott pay for hurting Stiles. And the first step was kicking them out of the pack first thing in the morning. But for tonight he would stay with Stiles and comfort him the best he could. He sent out a text ot Peter and Jackson telling him he wouldn't be back tomorrow and when he put his phone away and looked down he saw Stiles was asleep. 

Derek sighed and leaned his head down to kiss the top of Stiles's head before lifting him up and carrying him into his room. He laid the omega on Stiles's bed before tucking him in and sitting down on the chair next to the bed. He gently grabbed stiles's hand and kissed it.

"No one is going to hurt you that way again. You will be loved, Stiles." Derek whispered.

And no one knew just how right he was.


End file.
